monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cainis Claw/merchandise
Dolls Basic * Doll: '''Cainis's hair is flattened with one eye covered and colored in a light brown/auburn color. He wears heavy black eyeliner on his upper and lower lids as well as a light brown nude colored lipstick. * '''Clothes: '''Cainis's basic and most scene out fit consists of a red sleeveless buttoned up shirt with a high collar. The shirt curves at the sides and down towards the center stopping just above Cainis's navel and dark red cherry blossoms decorate the garment. A lighter red stripe goes down the center with black buttons. He wears grey jeans that cuff at the bottom and red and black sneakers. Cainis also sports a light brown jacket with folded color. * '''Accessories: '''He wears a set of orange fingerless gloves with varying finger lengths and accessorizes with a black star pin at the top of his shirt collar. He has one gold hoop in his left ear and a wide dark red belt. Cainis has a backpack designed to look like a coffin. * '''Extras: '''Cainis comes with a tiny Luna figurine and a diary. Dawn of the Dance * '''Doll: '''Cainis's hair is swept back and he wears a light brown eyeliner in favor of black. * '''Clothes: '''Cainis wears a black collared shirt with red waist coat, darker red tie, and a pair of matching trousers. His shoes are a shiny black leather with red laces. * '''Accessories: In lieu of his 'Basic' golden earring, he wears a silver earring in its place with a small fang hanging from the loop as well as a simple black belt with a skull buckle. * Extras: '''Cainis comes with a maroon iCoffin and a one-day diary. Gloom Beach * '''Doll: '''Cainis's hair is parted down the center and hangs to his chin with a small braid on the left side. He wears heavy black eyeliner and mascara and a dark red lipstick. * '''Clothes: '''He wears a pair of black swim trunks decorating with fangs and hearts dripping blood as well as an opened white button down shirt. * '''Accessories: '''He wears a pair of black thick rimmed sunglasses and matching sandals. * '''Extras: '''He comes with a light colored beach parasol and a few different post-cards and iCoffin messages to various friends. Scream Uniform * '''Doll: '''Cainis's hair is pinned back by a clip and he wears slight eyeliner and a pale pink lipstick. * '''Clothes: '''Cainis's fearleading uniform consists of a sleeveless black top with a pink v-neck and a pink and white pointed hem, worn with a pair of black shorte with matching pink and white hem. On his chest there is a pink and white rendition of the Monster High emblem. Cainis's specific uniform includes claw marks on the back. His shoes are white and pink sneakers. * '''Accessories: '''Cainis had two wristbands, one pink and one red, a set of solid pink knee-high socks and two golden hoop earring in his left ear. * '''Extras: '''Cainis comes with black and pink pompoms and a character card. Playsets Coffin Bed Quotes * Best place to catch up on my reading and my zzz's. * A cute cubby for my cub. * My silken sheets and pillows. * This bed is big enough for two. * Ever forget those really cool dreams? I have... * Tea & Saucer, Journal & Pen * Quit stealing my bedding, Luna! * Tea helps me sleep. * Romeo and Gouliet, my favorite bedtime story. * Shelves for all my things! * Pop out "TV" turned to the soap opera channel (of course) Pieces * '''Big Pieces: '''Cainis's Coffin Bed is a black coffin with red themed accents and decorations. The inside is filled with comfortable red pillows and black lace and a thick black blanket. When opened a curtain automatically falls free and is meant to be pinned to the opposite side of the coffin. Inside, the coffin has tiny shelves and spaces and drawers built into sides. At the top of the coffin, there is a specific shelf built in and filled with tiny blankets and pillows meant for Cainis's pet, Luna. There is a pop out TV built into the lid. * '''Small Pieces: '''There are tiny, doll-sized accessories, including a red tray to hold a black tea cup and saucer, Cainis's journal, a red pen and a copy '''Romeo and Ghouliet. * '''Notes: '''No doll comes with but is 'Dead Tired' Cainis is recommended. Porsche